


Give Me A Sense of Wonder To Know I Can Be Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Raceplay, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Makoto is roped into helping Miss Kawakami at her other job for a night, tending to a pair of black foreigners, and Makoto doesn't know it yet, but this line of work might suit her more than she realizes. Commission for simo09
Kudos: 24





	Give Me A Sense of Wonder To Know I Can Be Me

"This outfit is embarrassing," Makoto said, cheeks burning up as she stood in the skimpy maid outfit that Kawakami had just stuck her in, a clearly slutty and impractical outfit that had her shaken. She shouldn't have said yes to any of this. Kawakami had asked her very insistently to help her with 'a job', and she learned the ugly way that Kawakami's night job was a prostitute. She didn't have the slightest idea what to do with which information, and it was used against her with incredibly swiftness as Makoto shifted about in the maid outfit, standing in the connecting room in a love hotel that would give her access to the 'clients' in a bedroom. "All of this is embarrassing."

"How do you think I feel doing this every night?" Kawakami only had so much sympathy for Makoto in light of this all, putting her hair up into pigtails as she shifted about on her feet. "Just do this for me. One time, then you can go on pretending you never saw anything, and I'll owe you." Kawakami was too tired to deal with someone being antsy about this. She had no patience left for anything, and she knew Makoto wouldn't go back on her word no matter what disaster she had just walked in on.

With a nervous nod, Makoto found her resistance met with the most potent of obstacles: teacherly consternation. She wanted to be sensible and speak up on all this, but she had agreed to it. Maybe not to any of the information and the specifics of this job, but that didn't really mean very much in practice, and Makoto knew that she had to just roll with whatever craziness she was getting enlisted into. "I'm here," she said. She'd do this. She had to.

Kawakami finished dressing up for the occasion and then urged Makoto through the door and out into the bedroom, where two dark skinned foreigners sat waiting on the bed, naked and waiting, half-rigid cocks resting against their thighs, and Makoto nearly doubled back in shock and confusion at the sight of them. The men were endowed with utterly incredible cocks, thick and hefty shafts that made her head spin at the mere sight of them. It intimidated her, made Makoto's whole body tighten up as she wondered how to react and how to think, but Kawakami behind her placed her hands onto Makoto's back and urged her forward again. And she went, shaky as she was, the tension rising within her body as she accepted the weird and dizzy pressures hitting her more intensely than she was ready for.

"Welcome to Japan, sirs," Kawakami said, standing beside Makoto and bowing politely. Makoto followed clumsily after her. "You ordered a very direct service, and we're going to be happy to fulfill that for you." She stepped toward one of the beds, and Makoto followed her lead to the other, the teen looking over toward the commotion as she tried to follow Kawakami's lead. Which meant placing her hand around the base of an intimidatingly large, black cock twitching at her touch, a muscular foreigner staring down with a smile upon her as she leaned forward slowly and began to caress his shaft, planting some licks across the head of it and easing into the pleasure to come, everything slow and controlled, focused on the pleasure building with careful desire and focused attention.

Knowing full well that she had a student watching her, Kawakami didn't start off to abrupt in how she went at his cock, stroking and kissing the hefty shaft with a confidence and a steadiness that took its sweet time in steadily building up to something firmer, a strengthening pulse of desire that didn't need to be swelling out of control quite yet, taking her time and stoking the flames slowly. She wanted to coax Makoto into this with a patient approach that wouldn’t hasten up her crash into this, but she also knew Makoto to be a quick learner who could handle what she was dishing out.

Confusion abounded, and the heavy ache of expectation and pressure kept Makoto moving, driven forward by the responsibility put upon her. That was always the potent motivator she didn't really want to have to be pushed by, but there she was, starting to lick firmer upon the man's cock, eyes drifting over toward Sadayo repeatedly as she sought guidance, and she got it, but she wasn't entirely prepared for how that guidance looked, for the sight of the tired and frayed teacher licking all over a big, black cock and playing up a higher-pitched maid character while letting her tongue run wild with adoration.

"Keep your eyes on me, pretty girl," the man she blew said, his voice deep and drawing her attention back. Makoto lit up bright and pink as she looked toward him, thrown by the sudden pulse of embarrassment. She gave a hasty apology and moved to take his cock head into her mouth, not sure why she did it exactly that way at all, but nerves hit Makoto in a very potent way. She started to suck on his cock, eyes focused on him firmly as she worked in steady waves up and down his shaft, mouth tightening and the locking of eyes with him starting to really shake her. The intimacy of the moment was almost confrontational, keeping her dizzy and foggy as she worked along his cock in confused and slightly foggy service to him.

The thickness of the cock in her mouth brought on for Makoto a lot of indecent sensations, a bizarre fascination and warmth that pulled her in deeper. She found that the taste of a cock begging for her attention was a lot more enticing than she expected it to be, and she was warming rapidly up to the ideas and desires that began to take hold of her. There was a marked lack of sense to pull her from the curiosity and the hunger, as she sucked deeper, eyes upon the man and starting to soften. She'd never sucked a cock this big before, and it felt like a challenge. As her fingers wrapped in around his shaft and she continued to push, all she could do was lean into emotions and feelings that left her heavily compromised.

Sadayo focused on her client above all else, but little peeks over toward Makoto as she watched her handle this all like a pro made her feel good about the mess she had fallen into. Makoto was a good recruitment choice, one who wouldn't fuck this up for her. That was all she really needed out of this, making sure she got paid and that the job was taken of, even under such strange circumstances. She worked deeper down the cock, taking it into her, letting some noise carry the impact and effect of her intentions as she got sucking, gagging the thick shaft down and making sure that she made noise enough to draw Makoto's interest.

Pulling back from the cock with a gasp, Makoto got her hands around the shaft, jerking quickly to keep the momentum while looking over toward the teacher taking the cock down deep, a drastic slam into readiness and shameless throat abuse Makoto wasn't was a challenge, a threat, or an expression of pure love of cock. All three could have made sense, honestly, as Makoto trembled, looking back toward the man who gave her an expecting stare as if he knew she was about to ask if he wanted that too, and of course he did. Her lip trembled, and Makoto readied a deep breath before shoving down with something to prove.

Taking the cock deep into her mouth and beginning to lose herself in sloppy, reckless indulgence was a lot more exciting than she expected. She felt the cock test the bounds of her throat like no other penis had before, and she choked loudly on it, struggling now to hold firm amid the swells of expectation and pressure that began to hit her. Makoto was not ready for how strongly these emotions surged through her, how hard they swelled up and began to demand so much of her. But she was determined, pushing forward in bold and hot-craving rushes of desire and greed that she could savour.

Bobbing her head further and struggling around this cock gave Makoto a raw sense of accomplishment, a feeling of aggression and desire challenging her more and more as he let the pleasures rage on and accepted that sucking this huge, black cock was perhaps exactly what she needed. What she craved. Every ache of pleasure throbbing through her body brought with it so much to try and sort through, sensations that were completely unrepentant and without reason. She’d never felt quite so compromised before, but each passing second urged her to give in deeper, and Makoto wasn't strong enough to resist its pull.

The two Japanese women gagged on cock atop adjacent beds, their hung lovers sitting content and entertained as the women worked them over, as the experienced whore and the frantic, scrambling newcomer both did their parts and served the men, focused focused on a pleasure rising hotter as this pleasure escalated, continuing to push its reckless intentions. They kept the men happy, earning approving groans as they kept pushing, Makoto falling into line with Sadayo's motions and finding it easier and easier by the second to embrace the moment and its chaos. Makoto had never felt so caught up in the tides of wild, frantic lust before, and she felt hopelessly hooked, addicted to messy feelings she could roll with.

"First time with a black dick?" the man Makoto blew asked. His smile widened. "You'll learn." It made her cheeks burn hotter, a brightening rush of confusion and compromised heat that kept her shivering. Being praised for sucking cock was not something Makoto ever thought would turn her on so much, but it urged her to keep pushing, moaning louder and hotter around his cock as she gave in deeper. Her head worked in hasty motions, erratic pushes down the cock as she learned the way through completely giving in, foggy desire getting to her and demanding so much more than she was prepared to give.

It all came to an abrupt and sudden end when the man came. She had no idea what was happening, gasping around the spasming cock as it filled her mouth and pumped cum down her throat. Makoto pulled back in shock, and that left him blowing his load all over her face, ropes of hot, sticky seed clinging to her as she received the utterly merciless treatment she felt utterly without sense. And yet, it demanded more from her. "You're cumming so much!" she gasped, as she kept stroking him and letting his seed cover her face.

"You've never been with a black man before, have you?" he asked, grinning wide. "You're in for a surprise, girl. We're bigger, we fuck harder, and we cum more. Let me show you." Hands grabbed Makoto's arms and very effortlessly dragged her upward, guiding her into his lap and pulling her up into position, her maid dress swaying forward and revealing she had no panties on. "You won't want to get any other kind of dick after this."

The idea that a 'kind of dick' was what Makoto was after gave her plenty of reason to pause, but she didn't get to respond to any of it as she was slammed down onto his cock with one swift, fierce motion. She felt most of his huge cock fill her with that one tug down, her spine arching back as she let out a wild, senseless cry of pleasure, worked by his strong hands up and down his cock in a show of ready excitement, a forward push into way more pleasure than Makoto was prepared to receive. "You're so much," she whined, feeling herself stretched open, struggling under sensations and needs that took her by storm.

Kawakami was sliding up into her own man's lap, cum dripping down her chin, as she looked over to Makoto. It was a good sign she was doing well, smile widening as the certainty and confidence she held in the girl and in her ability stood bright. Looking back toward her man, she grasped his cock and eased herself slowly down onto it, moaning, "I can't wait to have your cock inside of me, sir. It felt so nice to suck on, and now I want your big, black cock to loosen up my pussy and make mew feel amazing." She knew how to play into the moment and into what had to be done, a pleasure she was able to savour and indulge in, steady motions back and forth marking her ready descent.

The hands on her hips helped guide Makoto in her steady acceptance of this madness, trying to keep up with all this commotion and finding herself more ready with each passing sway of her hips to accept this absolute madness. She didn't understand any of what she was doing, but she knew that it felt so remarkable that she just had to keep leaning into it. "B-Becky," she whined, fingers tightening against the chest of her man. "Becky, black cocks are so big. How do we handle it?" She wasn't sure what she was doing or how she was supposed to handle his cock, but she watched the teacher ride faster and found herself clumsily stumbling into pure surrender, wanting to do what she could to understand.

Kawakami's smile widened. "Black men are just better," she whined. "And I love serving black masters for the night. Having their huge cocks inside me!" She was putting on airs and letting the cartoonish nature of her silly character run hotter over the top, but she really did enjoy her work most when she was getting fucked by black men. Pushing even harder over the top to try and get Makoto into it, she didn't consider the ways that playing it up might go to her head in the wrong ways, simply chasing the pleasures down deeper, losing herself to this raw, senseless commotion.

The words definitely came on with more intensity than Makoto was ready for, fingers tightening a bit harder still. "Black men are just better," she whined, repeating as she looked back down upon the smirking man she rode, her hips getting more confident and hastier in their own right. She felt like a mess, wearing a maid outfit and whoring herself out to a stranger, and yet, there was so much shaky, wild heat that kept taking her, kept pushing her further and harder into submission, and Makoto was powerless against it. She came under the shivering, searing rush of confused bliss, giving in and embracing her hottest and most powerful of all desires. It was too much to believe, grand in the most wrong and senseless ways, and yet each shaky rush of pleasure kept her sinking, urging Makoto deeper.

Her moans were getting louder as she rode this pleasure out, accepting a fate spiraling into a feverish descent into madness. Each motion of Makoto's hips offered up a little bit more surrender, a little bit more readiness to burn, and she couldn't fight it. She gave up fully to pleasures so cloying that they demanded everything from her. Makoto simply felt too good to be able to fight on a moment longer, surrendering with shaky bliss to utter ecstasy and learning the hard way how amazing it could feel to let herself succumb. "Glad to be the first one to black you," the man she rode bragged, smacking her ass and making her yelp as the weight of what she was doing continued to bear faster down upon Makoto and demand too much of her to bear.

Makoto rode faster atop the cock, finding that the more she let these sensations hit her, the harder she rode, moving with wild delight through this moment, through grand swells of utterly insatiable pleasure and greed. She kept riding, giving in faster to pleasures senselessly spiraling out of control, and everything she did was a chance now to succumb. “Black men are just better." A third time. She said it a third time as she leaned forward, holding her hands firm upon his chest and bouncing quicker still atop his lap, fucking her pussy down onto his cock and embracing pleasures getting faster and more senseless by the second.

Makoto felt good. Felt amazing. The more she gave in to these feelings, the happier she was to chased them, finding herself in a senseless rush of greed and ecstasy getting more overbearing with each passing second. Her sense ticked away, composure yielding to the something far more exciting. The pleasure surged with fiery want through her body, overbearing rushes of pure bringing Makoto to a new height of focused and shameless glee. She had never felt so good before in her life, and the idea of possibly resisting now felt completely beyond her. Every action she took was in pursuit of more pleasure, a push into unfocused need and the shaky, greedy rush of everything she wanted. It was wild, it was delightful, and it seared through her with something to prove.

The best orgasm Makoto had ever felt tore through her with something to prove, and she screamed in wild, gasping ecstasy as she let it light her up. Nothing could have made her feel better than this singular moment of desire right now. Her whole body struggled and shuddered with brilliant joy, and she was happy to ride it out, heaving back and forth, letting the idea of pure surrender set her aflame. The eruption of the big cock inside of waiting, snug hole brought Makoto a pleasure like nothing else, and even though Sadayo was cumming over by her side and being loud about it for the sake of indulging in the wild joy of letting go, it paled in comparison to how loud Makoto got, how senseless and shaky she was in her wild embrace of pleasure. It was madness, a throbbing rush of heat and greed she was happy to let take her, and she rode it out like a madwoman.

"Now you're getting it," he said. "Guess you must be a new whore. Which means I bet your ass is barely used. It's going to be tough feeling anything after I'm done with it."

"After you're what?" Shaky, dizzy, Makoto looked down upon him, so dizzy that she didn't fully grasp what was about to happen. The post-orgasm haze ensured that Makoto didn't understand what was happening until she was suddenly face-down on the bed and a cock was stretching her ass hole wide open, every inch of black cock meat forcing its way deeper and rougher in with something to prove. "Oh my god, it's so much!" she screamed, a shaky wreck unable to deal with the sudden brutality of getting her ass pounded, hands grasping at fistfuls of bedding in frantic dismay and confusion, struggling to deal with how sudden and how reckless this all was.

Sadayo was down on her hands and knees, facing the bed and watching Makoto get prone bone analed into fucking oblivion while the cock filled her own ass from behind with as bit less utter brutality, but nothing about this treatment was gentle. She shook and struggled, heaving through a truly merciless rush of desire, of shaky ecstasy keeping her deeply compromised and in a state of surrender. "You're learning!" Sadayo gasped, heaving back harder against the cock inside her and watching as Makoto got into this more than she seemed ready to handle.

"My body is being dominated by black cock, and I... I love it!" Gasping out with a baffled sense of merciless surrender, Makoto couldn't hold back this wild and shameful rush of everything she wanted. Pleasure beyond sense came on fiercer and demanded too much from her, an excess of pressures keeping her deep under this cloying heat. It was altogether just too much for her to bear, and the pleasure ripped her asunder. Her body began to buck upward, meeting the thrusts in a desperate attempt to give in deeper to feelings that she didn't know how to contain. Never before had Makoto felt this good, and the sloppy, clumsy, downright slutty fervor with which she moved was only getting more unbearable and more over the top as she let it sear down to her deepest core, pushing her deeper into a bliss from which she couldn't pull back.

Each thrust of that unwieldy, black cock stretching her ass out evoked deeper need within Makoto to utterly submit. She was drunk on this messy ecstasy, unable to care about how ridiculous this was and how much it had boiled over to a state beyond reason. "Rearrange my guts with your massive, black cock!" she squealed, knowing it was a step way too far, that she was giving in to the pleasure with a hastening mess of feelings she couldn't help, but she loved it all so much, accepting the delights and letting them rule her Each wild motion of her body back and forth leaned into the tailspin a little harder, let herself be dominated with thorough vigor by a cock that pushed her limits too far to believe.

"Japanese girls always give in," he bragged. It was all he had to say amid his merciless treatment of her body, fucking her into blistering submission and leaving Makoto hopelessly shaken, plunged into surrender and guided to give up with a ferocity she couldn't help. He pushed her harder toward the edge, burying her in so much compromising heat and messy lust that her head spun wildly out of control, and she was due for another mind-blowing orgasm, another completely overbearing expression of lust. It was all she wanted, all she could possibly think about, and oh how grand it felt to let herself give in.

Makoto wasn't sure how to feel about most of the things being said about her, or the way they came on with fiery conviction and a wicked desire to prove things harsher and messier. She was stuck here, struggling to hold back the crushing joy of unraveling at the seams, the pleasures chasing her to give up faster and without clarity, losing herself to pure, crushing bliss in so short a time frame that it felt too good to be true. "Break me," she pleaded, having no idea what she was doing or how to control her messy downward spiral, but she knew she wanted it, aching for the delight of letting herself succumb to the dominance and toe bliss of being fucked by a black man. She'd whored herself out, and now she found herself loving every second of it.

Cum flooded into her bowels as he pinned her down and pushed her hard, sending Makoto in turn crashing into a feral, maddening anal orgasm, her whole body aflame with twitching, twisting messes of desire and delight so potent that she couldn't deal with them all. Makoto heaved, whining and bucking on with a pleasure too grand to believe, unbearable and hopeless but loving this pleasure. It was exhausting to be fucked this hard and this strong, but she was happy to let it happen. "More," she whined, biting her lip and twisting on the bed in hopeless, dizzy ecstasy, craving dick and not caring what she had to do to get it. "Please, fuck me harder."

"Hey, you should come over here and fuck this one with me," the man said, looking over to his friend as he pulled back from Makoto's ass.

The other man happily blew his load into Sadayo's ass, pushing her to her own shaky orgasm, a quivering of excitement and clumsy desire she worked through with a bit more composure and control than Makoto did, but not too much. She was shaky, shivering, rocking back and forth as her perky butt rubbed back against his dick and she felt the cloying delights linger through her. "Mind if I go fuck her for a bit?'

Torn somewhere between happy that Makoto was so into it and also figuring she was getting paid the same regardless, Sadayo was naturally going to let him slip on by. "Sure, but maybe come back and fuck me harder again after!" She gave a sweet giggle and immediately shifted back so she could watch this all play out, legs spreading out, fingers reaching for her pussy and pushing some of the oozing-out cum back into it as she settled in for the show.

Makoto was dragged into the lap of the man who'd been fucked Sadayo, and her urgent, impatient need to get fucked urged her to shove her down onto his cock, starting to ride him as she grabbed on. "More black cocks!" she gasped. "I'm hooked now. Please, fuck me harder, I wa--oh! Oh my god, two?" She hadn't realized fully what 'fuck this one with me' meant until her man pushed back into her ass, and the throbbing excitement washed hard over her. Makoto was unstoppable now, hit with so much pleasure and dizzy need that she knew had to be taken only one way.

Hasty pleasures kept hitting Makoto with something to prove, senseless motions and a greedy push into all the messy, vicious joys she needed most. Her ass and pussy were both filled now with merciless, thick black dick. Crammed to the limit and not knowing how to control herself, the pleasures holding tightly onto Makoto were now absolutely unstoppable, unbearable pulses of heat and shaky need that kept pushing her deeper, threatening her ability to think clearly but filling her head instead with so utterly reckless delight that she couldn’t handle all of it. She was stuck, hopeless and burning bright, loving the pleasure and never wanting it to stop.

Back and forth she kept heaving, taking these thrusts like a champ, happily sandwiched between two muscular foreigners laying waste to her holes and challenging her to try and deal with it all. Makoto was drunk on lust and caring now only about giving in, letting the pleasures take her by storm and challenge her to something so grand that she wasn't sure she'd be able to think clearly again. Molten satisfaction and a slavish need to give up ruled her, pushing Makoto to a greater, deeper urgency, to something so primal that she didn't know she'd be able to pull back from it.

The demanding swell of fever and lust kept pushing Makoto. She felt unstoppable now, moaning, "Black cock is amazing!" as she heaved between them, looking to the other bed to see Sadayo fingering herself hard through all this messy pleasure, wild lust that continued to shake her to core. She was having a blast, and the certainty she now felt in wanting to pursue these desires deeper was utter bliss. Insatiable greed kept pushing her, kept challenging Makoto to pursue the most fundamental and most perfect bliss she could imagine, knowing that what awaited her now was ecstasy.

Makoto was hooked, unashamed, blissfully succumbing to the joy that burned across her body, and she didn't care what it took. Her orgasm was as loud and as feverish as could be, her whole being thrashing in the mess of letting go that brought her to new heights of sensation. Clamping down around both cocks and greedily milking them with her holes, Makoto screamed, "Fill me!" as she embraced senseless desire, an embrace like nothing else. The men were both all too happy to oblige, and pumped her full of a double creampie as she thrashed and rocked between them, drunk on dick and happily succumbing to a downward spiral of relief and need that left her unable to think clearly for another moment.

"Becky," Makoto whined, looking toward the teacher again, body hazily swaying as she struggled to not collapse and lose consciousness entirely from the overwhelming pleasures hitting her. "Thank you..."  
**************************  
Makoto straightened out her maid outfit one last time, making sure she had her tights pulled up perfectly, applying perfectionism to her outfit as she got ready, walking in through the door with a big smile as she greeted the night's client, a smirking, ready black man sitting on the edge of the bed in a position she had come to know all too well. "Good evening, master!" she said, voice higher. Perkier. She had a bounce in her step as every tight, taut honour student impulse inside of her gave way to a bimbofied character she played with earnest. "My name is Mimi, and I'm going to make sure that your huge, black cock is worshiped thoroughly tonight!"

Dropping right to her knees, Makoto grasped his shaft and sucked it into her mouth, ready to waste no time in losing control and showing her wild, devoted need to serve now. By night, Makoto Niijima became Mimi, the new girl with the agency whose specialty was handling black cock. Not the sluttified ending that the teacher had in mind for her, but seeing how happy Makoto was, Sadayo couldn't be upset she'd turned a student into a prostitute; maybe this line of work was where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
